The primary hypothesis of this portion of the Asthma Risk Study is that exposure to respiratory viral infections, particularly RSV infection, contributes to the risk of the onset od asthma in children with genetic risk, the degree of antigenic exposure, severity of viral infection and familial emotional stressor.